Competitive Mode
Players can challenge each other on randomly generated dungeons full of monsters, hidden treasures and new boss fights. The player with the highest score wins! There are seven ranks: Unranked(0), Iron(1-9), Bronze(10-29), Silver(30-59), Gold(60-119), Platinum(120-239) and Diamond(240 and up). These ranks depend on the amount of the rank points you earn by defeating the enemies on one of the three difficulties. The highest rank amount is 299. Victory Rewards You can go through a Solo Dungeon which gives tokens for completion. The amount of tokens decreases the more times you go through it and increases the more times you play against other players. Bosses Rolling Bug - Is invulnerable while rolling around, and stops when it becomes dizzy. Spider - When gurt goes to the higher platform and spawns 3 smaller spiders. Throws spider axes. Serpent Queen - Throws green daggers. When it gets hurt it turns into a skeleton and drops green bombs from the ceiling. Spawns exploding spiders. Giant - A regular giant from the main story, it will jump and crash down for large damage. Dark Cthulhu - Has 3 spinning dark orbs of magic protecting it that can block damage. When hurt it can spawn 2 minions. Golem - Throws boulders at the player. Toxic Sludge - Slams the ground, making earthquakes. When hurt makes more earthquakes. When dies summons 2 slimes and a skeleton. Mutant Plant - Shoots 2 magic missiles at the player. When hurt it it starts constantly jumping in player's direction and tries to deal contact damage. Red Demon - Releases Shockwaves and shoots projectiles. Orc - Causes shockwaves. Scoring Criteria Scoring is calculated based on different factors weighed differently. Experience points Experience points can be found around the dungeons inside yellow orbs. Collecting enough of them also increases player level. The total amount of experience points collected during the run is summed up to the final score. Head shots, multiple and special kills also reward the player with some extra experience points. Enemies killed Each kill adds 3 to the final score Head shots Each head shot adds 10 to the final score. Total damage taken Taking hits penalizes players by subtracting points. The score penalty will be the total hits taken times 2. Potions used Each health Potion used subtracts 15 points from the final score Multiple Kill Points Slaying two or more monsters at the exact same time gives extra bonus points. Double kill: 30 points Triple kill: 80 points Multi kill: 100 points MONSTER KILL: 220 points Class Special Abilities Slaying enemies using classes´ special abilities reward players with special kill points. Use it wisely: each class has points drained when the specials are used. Time The first one to reach the finish line gets a 3% bonus over the final score. Bonus '''☆ Completing the Dungeon without taking any damage rewards player with 4% bonus over the final score. Token Chest Rewards There are quite some rewards in multiplayer mode adn each chest contains different rewards. Armor can get up to 13 ☆ and weapons up to 16 ☆. According to the lore and game tips, if you have one item from competitive mode already and the same one drops from the chest, the chances for higher star rating rise significantly. There are 5 types of chests which can opened with tokens - a silver chest with purple offset colors for 50 tokens - a gold chest with purple offset colors for 70 tokens - a gold chest with blue offset colors for 100 tokens - a gold chest with red offset colors for 120 tokens - a gold chest with gold offset colors for 250 tokens Drops '''Golden Blue Chest: Steelblow Armor+ Bacoon Set+ Penumbra Suit+ Firestorm Armor+ 'Silver Purple Chest:' Special Anti-hero Set Gorgon's skin Spider Exoskeleton Special Crow Set Inquisidor Spider Axe Gorgon Dagger Cthulhu Spear Obsidian Spear 'Golden Red Chest:' Volcano Hammer Mojara Hammer Verdant Hammer Liquid Hammer Hammer of Light Falcon Hammer 'Golden Purple Chest:' Yansahn Osun Gayan Spear Freyr Fire Pierce Azatoth Training Hall You'll be able to exchange coins for new abilities and boost your skills here in the future. There is a Skill Tree coming soon and a training area with dummies. Achievements "Dirty Faced Rookie" - Finish a Solo Dungeon in the Competitive Mode. "Bring in on!" - Start a match against another player in the Competitive Mode. "I came, I saw, I conquered" -Win a match against another player in the Competitive Mode. "The taking part that counts..." - Don't ever try to lose a match against another player, but if you do, this achievement will be unlocked. "R for revenge" - Win a revenge match. "Friends will be friends" - Add a friend. "Friendly fire" - Challenge a friend.